1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to size measuring and comparing systems and, more particularly, to a size measuring and comparing system and a size measuring and comparing method adapted for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When it is needed to be determined whether an object is able to pass through a space, a user often measures the object and the space manually.
Therefore, what is needed is a size measuring and comparing system to overcome the described shortcoming.